


Naivety

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, Humor, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't get your spacesuit in a twist."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

"Done all your checks?" The Doctor asked, one hand on the door knob.

Jack sighed. "Yes! It's been 'yes' for the last dozen times."

"Don't get your spacesuit in a twist."

Jack grabbed his lover's wrist before he could open the TARDIS door. "Wait, Doc. Not to be the voice of reason or anything. _But_ , wouldn't we be changing history if we went out there? The TARDIS says it's July 20, 1969…"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. We've landed on the dark side of the moon." He gave a big smile and opened the door. "Now, _leap_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by the Doctor Who novel 'I Am A Dalek' by Gareth Roberts


End file.
